Rein Battosai
Background Rein attended school with Tran Kirioa, Kyosuke Misuhi, and Umeha Hyuuga for a short while until he turned five years old. During his birthday, while his entire clan (which had grown exponentially after the Devastation of the Leaf) was present to celebrate his “coming of age”, Rein’s psyche had snapped for unknown reasons and killed his family without remorse. After the Hokage ordered the situation to be “cleaned up”, the Jonin of the village were not allowed to tell him of the incident. Though this was the case. Rein did not remember anything of that night. After graduating the academy and finally becoming a Jonin years later, he was nicknamed the “Human Bijuu” ninja. Personality At the beginning of the series’ debut, he had chided Shogun Akira (and any other student, for that matter) constantly, mainly for the reason of trying to woo Yuuki Tamura. Normally though, he was stoic and could be exasperated easily. In Part I; Chapter II, after he had essentially deserted Konoha, he became more light-hearted and laughed more. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Battosai family’s hereditary ability was known as “Kenki Konbu”, or “Chakra Shoulders”. This technique involves using a very small portion of Jūken, or Gentle Fist technique, though instead of blocking his own chakra points, he reverses the effect and releases a certain amount of chakra that Battosai members store in the Tenketsu points on their shoulders. The only drawback of the usage is having to dislocate their arms, and thus making them useless in traditional combat. Rein, however, has used his Bijuu form in combination with his Konki Kenbu, allowing him to effectively use his arms for combat, such as moving his index finger to use Jurukil. As of now, Rein was the only member of his family to achieve the second stage of the Kekkei Genkai. Jutsu [[Leaf Blade|'Leaf Blade']] A simple object summoning technique, it allows the user to call a large blade of leaf that could be used for fighting. Rein had been taught by Tran Kirioa to use it originally. [[Kaze Odori; Wind Dance|'Kaze Odori; Wind Dance']] Used mainly by tracker ninja, this creates a strong current of wind around the user’s shins, making them lighter and in turn faster. This is also employed as a natural defense, which dissapates to create a wave of air to knock back an opponent. Jurukil The family’s only S-Rank Jutsu, this jutsu can only be used by expending the user’s own life by half each time they use it, giving it the recommended usage of one, while two is the most and undoubtedly result in death. Their chakra collects just on the tip of their index finger and explodes in a straight line with an amazing amount chakra, and grows larger the longer it travels. Using it only once, it would take the user weeks to recover to their full health. The Arcs '“Beginning” Arc' Rein, Yuuki, and Shogun had quickly accepted an assignment to leave to Sunagakure. Along the way, Rein quickly noticed that the young shinobi was enamored with Yuuki, and saw this as a sort of weakness. His worries then vanished as he met Daiki Oro, who seemed to be Yuuki’s old boyfriend. Although that worry had gone away, he had a lurking feeling that Daiki was not exactly as nice as everyone believed. Soon after, his fear was realized; in the end, “Daiki” revealed himself as Orochimaru, the Snake Senin from long ago. Anger rised up inside of him, forcing him to fight the Snake Warrior with his Kekkei Genkai, Kenki Konbu. Even with his released Second Stage, he was no match for his opponent. Yuuki, explaining herself to know about Daiki’s true persona, aimed to kill Rein and Shogun, when Rein knew that he had only one way to end it: the mysterious killing power lurking inside him. Ordering Shogun to throw the necklace of vials – which were filled with his own blood – at his back, he lashed out at Yuuki, also wanting to cause blood-shed in his feral form. Though both of his arms were dislocated due to his Kekki Genkai, after much fighting with his former teammate, Rein was able to raise his arms and focus half of his chakra (also “life-force” chakra) into the tip of his index finger and activated Jurukil, his family’s only S-Rank Jutsu. The attack would have killed Yuuki if it wasn’t for the fact that she had utilized Puppeteer Dolls to guard her from Rein. 'The Ones Arc' Returning to Konoha with Shogun after weeks of rest to revive the left side of his body, everything practically went to hell after that. When Shogun had sensed a chakra that was undetectable to Rein, he soon found that Shogun’s long-lost brother had beckoned him to come back to the Village of Mist, using Kagesame Hoshigaki as the messenger. Rein had tried in vain to convince Shogun to stay, and ended up injured as a result of the Mist shinobi’s power. It was then he met a kunoichi, whom was also a pseudo-jinchuriki. Shortly afterwards, the demon inside of her turned out to be the White Demon Wolf, which was a mortal enemy of the Snow Wolves, a personal summoning of the Battosai clan. Rein then proceeded to summon the Wolf Chief, Garoga. After much arguing with the two large beasts, they fought to the death. Garoga, though being the leader and strongest of the Blue Wolves, was pushed to the edge and forced to use his doujutsu, but failed anyway. Seeing that his friend and mentor were slaughtered, his feral form was brought out and felt the need to kill the murderer. 'Unbreakable Arc' Rein’s appearance in the series had vanished completely, though he was training under a squad of demon hunters under his newfound vengeance to Demons. He appeared later when Kyosuke Misuhi arrived in Konoha after a long time, and attacked, proclaiming the latter to be a traitor to his adoptive village. Kyosuke then proceeded to beat Rein easily in the fight. It then occurred to Rein that he had gotten stronger by leaving the village, so he had to deserted Konoha and become a Missing-Nin. Afterwards, he encountered Orochimaru once again… 'Saya Retrieval Arc' Now ironically partnered with the Snake Senin, Rein came across the three swords that could severely harm Demons: Catcher, Destroyer, and Regenerator. After Saya Kirioa had been kidnapped, he was charged with protecting her and making sure she didn’t cry. They had only begun to test on the young child when a figure called Kuroiki intruded and stole Saya from them, while also after the secret of the Curse Seals. Rein fought him to standstill, but stopped as he realized Kuroiki’s true identity: Kyosuke himself. The shinobi then noticed his mistake and fled the area, cursing himself for siding with a person as evil as Orochimaru. 'Revival Arc' Now known as a full-fledged missing nin, the ninja known as Doji Kirioa offered Rein a place in a high-ranked organization that was even higher than Akatsuki was years before, called the Hideobannin, or “Chaos Guard” behind the scenes of the actual series. Doji also offered him information about his own family if he had joined. “No. Never. It really doesn’t matter what info you have on my family, because they are all dead.” Rescinding Doji’s offer, Rein then met Kyosuke (known as Kuroiki at the time) and after some agreement, they decided to become partners. After one mission in the Mist Village, however, they had encountered Umeha Hyuuga, whom informed them that she was sent to kill Rein’s partner for the ANBU. Rein couldn’t allow that. Defending Kyosuke with all three of his swords, he dropped a vial of blood near Umeha’s feet. Despite numerous warnings to her not to break the glass, she did anyway. He then immediately became filled with blood-lust and tried to kill Umeha when Noai Uchiha himself and Doji appeared, quickly knocking the shinobi out, and after a brief “talk” with Kyosuke and Umeha, vanished to Noai’s village, Hideohagakure. It was then explained (after Rein had regained consciousness) that Rein’s dormant feral power was the cause of his family’s death, and the key to getting Noai’s plan a step closer to fruition. It turned out that in using his full Bijuu-like chakra power, his psyche could house all nine Tailed Beasts that were sealed away sixty years ago. But his body would not survive the process. As Noai forced him into the Bijuu–esque form, he sent the remnants of the Tailed Beasts to feed on his chakra reserves. The Beasts then killed him, exploding his body from inside out, never knowing that he still had family that lived. Creation and Conception * Rein was originally used for another role play, with a name such as "Xame Brighton" from a Resident Evil roleplay. Afterward, the creator decided to use him in the beginning of the "The Ones" and wanted him to be the leading role. However, since his mission in the first arc, he had been moved back to a side character to make room for more characters. * In addition, Rein was also planned to have become an outcast to the village, slowly reverting back to a feral-like personality with powerful chakra control, strength, and extremely long hair. Though this idea was scrapped, the "outcast" became more prominent.